narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shark and The Uchiha: History Repeated
"Keep her afloat!" Captain Isonade joked towards a partially busy crew. Singing as they worked their girl like a colony of brilliant ants. Every finger acted in synergy in order to create an intricate system. Allowing her to sail among the roughest waves. A massive that ship dwarfed various buildings while housing hundreds. She was perfection incarnated. Known as the woman of war, she served her purpose. Becoming a center for all who rode under a Red Lotus flag. Reports entered, orders exited. Plans covered hundreds of maps littered across various walls. Everyone had a specific duty. And they performed it well. She won wars against islands, fortresses and ships that severely outnumber her. Also protecting their base excellently. Kirigakure's Finned Demon loved this ship, and she loved him. Together, they fought towards a clear dream. To seize Kirigakure. Isonade stood on it's edge and peered over calm waters. "If anything goes wrong, I shall feast on you all." Fortunately, seniors that have served Isoande's forces knew that their captain joked. While his newest recruits hopelessly asked for verification. Worried that Isonade's teeth were not decoration after all. Thoughts of consuming flesh made his other self excited. Their minds fused into a perfect symbiosis. Creating a new creature that existed as more than a man. A reflection met Isonade's gaze. Almost reaching out to grab tightly. Before Isonade knew, his body had been submerged. Cool ocean water soothed Isonade's skin greatly. it made him shiver. No matter how long, Isonade enjoyed living underwater for endless periods. It actually contributed to his already nigh invulnerable body. He carefully inhaled and exhaled. Allowing his body to enjoy its sensations before jetting off. Cutting through underwater currents that could easily send humans flying back. He cruised insanely fast. Fish blasted from Isonade's force which resembled a torpedo. Many titled him the fastest creature when submerged. Seemingly teleporting to his destination. After arriving, Isonade slowly ascended onto land. Water leaking off him with each step. "I hate the Land of Fire. It's almost as dry as Sunagakure, ugh." A walk lead Isonade to his infamous Inn. One of many infamous establishments that brought in extreme profits through various legal and illegal activities. Portions, of course, went to securing secrecy, loyalty or future investments. With Isonade taking what's left back to base. Kirigakure's Finned Demon reached such a level within the criminal world that bandits joined both his cause and establishments. As Isonade neared, a man much taller than Isonade began tailing him. One would think it would lead to an inevitable battle. But Isonade was smarter than his age implied. Bandits were paid so well that they automatically took on a bodyguard role around him. They needed to protect their large source of income. And so, he lead Isonade to a building. Through the gates, Isonade noticed multiple houses, each made to house various families. Mansions to increase revenue. The path lead through large gardens and entertainment facades. The real action happened underground. Which the Bandit opened using a simple earth release seal. It revealed a tunnel. "Thank you." Isonade bowed his head before descending. The Bandit stood at it's now closing entrance. Assuming guard duty until Isonade finished. Unaware of any potential spies. A shadow had been watching close by. Ever so stealthy, becoming one with her surroundings. She noticed some activity going on up ahead, two figures; One looked like a simple bandit, no doubt posted there to guard the gate. Another was her target; The Shark. She activated her Sharingan, following silently, her footsteps ever so light, looking closely at the two. Fukitsu knew well of Isonade's hearing and constantly trained herself to walk as lightly as possible. Silently, she set her back against a wall within the building. She noticed the bandit weaving a few hand seals; Earth element judging by what her eyes saw. An opening revealed itself, which sealed itself back in once Isonade made his way inside. It was just her and the bandit now. There wasn't any other way, no alternate rooms that could lead to the tunnel, so she had to do this quietly. She activated her Mangekyou Sharingan. Turning on her vacuum, she began strangling the bandit by cutting off his air supply. She didn't want to kill him as to prevent any suspicion, so she had it active just long enough for him to pass out. Redirecting her gaze away from the bandit, she watched him slump to the floor, sleeping. Disengaging her Sharingan, she formed the hand seals she saw the bandit perform, a tunnel opening before her. As she walked in, the tunnel began to seal itself. It was fairly lit, silently making her way through the tunnel. "Captain Isonade, a pleasure!" An older man greeted Isonade as he reached an underground coven. One lit dimly by dancing flames. The tunnel was obviously made by a skillful earth release technique. Aimed to throw off anyone uninvited. It had various traps implanted. From spikes to poison darts. Even a couple falling boulders activated by hidden panels. But what did they wish to protect? A hidden passage only meant one thing when it involved pirates. Treasure. And that it was. Every Red Lotus Inn had an underground treasure cove. One created to hide all proceeds from anyone not sent directly by Isonade. With each entrance came a guide. One that knew specific seals to deactivate traps for a set amount of time before leading Isonade to his destination. "Right this way. The God's have been bountiful this month." "Aye, I hope so." Isonade's only answer before he followed. Senses constantly reaching outwards in case an intruder happened by. But foolishly, Captain Isonade believed in both his overwhelming strength and power over criminals. Not a man has touched his treasure yet. Nor has one held a threat against his neck. Isonade had an entire country resting upon his shoulders. I cannot lose. After a short walk, Isonade stood in a spacious room filled with massive chest. Each filled with large sums. Enough to make a man rich for generations. Heh, I should stop waiting so long to collect. He joked to himself before opening a chest. Revealing all sorts of currency. Paper to coins. Some precious metals, other priceless jewels. People became desperate when given a special taste. And their pockets became that much easier to pick. Water constantly dripped creating a damp space around a single opening where his guide stood defenseless. "Good job. This shall get us through the upcoming storms." Looking through the cavern, she thought it looked far too easy. Activating her Sharingan proved just how right she was. There were traps left and right, from spike pits to trip wires that activated concealed dart cannons, no doubt poisoned. Then there were the panels on the floor, some of which could activate a set of falling boulders. Then there were the guides. She had to be careful. Sneaking up behind one of the guides, she knocked him out with a strong grasp of the base of his neck. Carefully scanning her surroundings, she saw gaps in the traps; Openings she could exploit. Slowly, she used each of these openings to her advantage, slipping through them as carefully as possible, knocking out each of the guards that stood in her way. All that was left was the panels. If she steps on the wrong panel, she could either be in trouble, or even alert the pirates to her location. Carefully looking down at the floor with each step, she saw which of the panels were off; They stood just half an inch higher than the rest of the panels, something the unobservant eye wouldn't detect, but with someone possessing a Sharingan, it was clear as day. Stepping over these panels, she was at the end. She had a hunch that just going through the door would be suicide. Looking up, there was a grate, no doubt meant as an emergency escape hatch. Jumping up into the grate, she quietly climbed through, using everything she learned on how to lighten the weight of her movements. Looking down below, she noticed water dripping from a grate overlooking a guide. This must be the entrance. There was a dead end, so that meant the only way was down, which meant alerting the pirates. Taking a deep breath, she knocked the grate off, which landed on the guide, knocking him out. Landing on the ground, she knew the pirates discovered her. She was being eyed by everyone in the inn, all of them shocked as to how she could have got in. "Well, you all look like you saw a ghost." Fukitsu spoke out. There she stood, long black hair with a single streak of red running down the right and front side, a long, red dress and a specially crafted rapier at her side. The pirates all stared towards this intruder. Only official Red Lotus Pirates knew of this location. Every Red Lotus Inn possessed one. Based deep under the Inn's regular buildings which housed normal occupants and entertainment; it was where illegal business transactions occurred. Payments, assassinations even gambling. And it also linked directly to where he Red Lotus Pirates stored their monthly payments. Red Lotus Pirates are given special seals to avoid springing off traps. As well as free access to relax without having to worry about being captured or arrested above ground. For a women to find it. Well, hundreds of questions ran through their many minds. What should they do? Who is she? For every one they thought up, two followed. But before anyone could ask, a door shot open. The door farthest to the back, even beyond its bar. A forbidden door that they knew not to touch. And from it, a large man emerged. Wearing his usual captain outfit alongside a massive blade on his back and a heavenly harpoon in his hand. "Take it to the ship first thing in the morning." Every step echoed. Traveling far and wide. And with each pound, the room grew quieter. Deathly silence suffocated those within. Almost knocking out a few. Their hands slowly approached the handles of their blades. Prepared to support their captain should it rise. They knew he could not release all his power and so would require help. But his revealed eye was closed as he approached her. No one dared think of the emptiness behind his eyepatch. Unfocused, Isonade ended up walking by her. "So you're the captain of the most feared pirate crew in the world; Isonade, the Finned Demon of Kirigakure. Took me a while to find you. Far too long for my liking, but I've finally found you. You and your boys have gained quite a reputation." Fukitsu spoke out. She stood calm, composed. Over a decade of fighting in the Devil's Playground erased the very concept of fear from her mind. All that remained was focus, calm, and calculative thoughts. Her very mind was an instrument tuned for war, one that learned with each new confrontation. She's fought nearly a thousand battles, not counting the battles within the Devil's Playground, in her twenty years in the ANBU Black Ops. She's seen a thousand different types of combat styles, but she could tell Isonade was something different. As he walked just by her, her mental calculations of him were complete. "Five foot eleven, one hundred sixty one pounds. Affinity for water release, but a possession of fire release as well. Samebito race, just like Kisame Hoshigake, the Shark of the Akatsuki. A shark and an Uchiha. Talk about history repeating itself." She spoke to the captain who was now behind her. "Uchiha are extremely good for information gathering." Isonade stopped midway through his door. Eye still close in thought. Her information gathering lost all possible hope for being as impressive after she revealed herself as an Uchiha. He exhaled deeply, revealing massive roles of incredibly sharp teeth. A jaw thought to be able to utterly crush diamonds. Isonade has demonstrated his biting power multiple times. Upon humans and beast alike. Without looking back, The Captain smirked as she basically described him to a T. Only speaking once she finished. The room almost exploded from the suspense. People worrying their eyes out. Confused. Should they attack or wait? Maybe she just wants to seem cool. Someone who knew their captain so well and could infiltrate this place. She had to be something. But their love for their Leader made them believe no one could stand before him. All who did swam with the fishes. "I'm unaware of your purpose. But we have enough women working for us. As you so rudely barged in, my men shall show you the way out." Isonade's finger snapped, and pirates swarmed like hungry sharks. Running about, screaming extremely loud. Drawing their weapons before aiming towards her. Their feet knocking loudly. Although they were not true pirates, these randomly amassed bandits all proved frightening. Murders, thieves, even a few corrupt politicians sat about. And with his snap, Isonade exited the room. Slamming the door behind him and heading out. "Well, then. Looks like this is going to be fun." Engaging her Sharingan, she lunged forward, feeling the entire room move in slow motion. Eying every single pirate in the room, she went for the ones closest to her, striking their wrists to disarm them of their blades. She moved around the room, disarming each pirate she saw. Once she found each pirate was disarmed, she disengaged their Sharigan. "Now, we're all on a level playing field. Let's fight." Letting the pirates charge at her with their fists, she found herself surrounded on all four sides, but she saw it coming. Blocking strikes simultaneously with coordinated wrist and forearm blocks, she retaliated with her own flurry of punches and kicks, throwing each of them at the moment their guard was open. She used to train like this in the taijutsu quarters of the ANBU headquarters, so this felt more like a warmup to her. Figuring she'd have some more fun with them, she engaged her Mangekyou Sharingan. The moment one tried to punch her, she raised up her left arm in retaliation. In a split second, the arm was encased in armor, causing terrible pain upon contact with her armor. She'd go on with this pattern against the pirates, blocking and countering, engaging and disengaging her individual Susanoo pieces whenever necessary. Be it on her legs or arms, she engaged and disengaged them to block and counter. Pretty soon, the entire pirate room was wiped out. Once she found herself finished with the pirates, she began her charge towards Isonade. Engaging her full suit of Susanoo, she charged through the cave, moving so fast that by the time she sprung the traps, she was out of the cave before they could even activate. Though she's trained for years to perfect her Susanoo, she could feel the strain the full set put on her body, so she disengaged the set and activated the greaves. This gave her a speed boost, nowhere near the speed of her full set, but enough to give her a catch up. "I'm impressed you already defeated them." Isonade already sensed her approach, and rather than escape, he stood still. Awaiting her appearance. His remaining eye still close. Once she was close, he held onto Amatsumori tighter while it rested atop his shoulder. Isonade's nose flared. Smelling her energy and reserves. Almost a plate of food behind him. They stood outside the entrance, not to far off from The Red Lotus Inn's main buildings where hundreds slept after a long night of partying. Was it wrong for them too? Especially in this world. But Isonade cared little. "So what is it you want?" He fought every urge to attack on impulse. Isonade had a warlord mentality. Anything and everything in his path was there to be conquered. Especially the seas that kissed this world. He loved it. And one day, all would sail under Isonade's flag. But until then, he took what he could. Fighting nonstop wars until all fell. Surprising for a warlord, Isonade kept extremely calm. But his blood boiled with passion. Prepared to defend himself. And oh did he pray that he did. All this burning made him want to go on a spree. "Well, one part of me wants to fight and kill you, which is an irrational side that I've been trying for years to ignore since it makes little sense most of the time. The other, sensible side wants me to join your crew. Let's face it, I'm at that part of my life where I need something new. I've spent twenty years doing the same predictable crap with the ANBU, and it's taking its toll on me. But you look like you're wanting to fight. You've got some unstable energy going off in you right now and it looks like it's ready to blow. So if you want to fight, go ahead. If I survive, I'm joining your crew. So what will it be?" Fukitsu replied. She was wondering whether or not he'd take up her offer. He seemed powerful, no doubt more powerful than some of the things she's face, which in their selves, were powerful. Isonade took a side-step, swinging his upper body with Amatsumori in hand. Releasing a powerful shockwave which sent trees plunging from their roots. An immense force capable of crumbling rocks and devastating bodies. However, he aimed away from her. Towards a small forest quite a distance away. Amatsumori gleamed heavenly in earth's moonlight. Almost emitting a slight hum in it's radiance. Not a weapon existed like it. And nor could one be replicated. it was a weapon fit for a Pirate King. Soon to ascend beyond kinghood as he united all seas under one man. He turned and revealed his young face blessed with a single eye which resembled an ocean at night. "Killing me? That's the most nonsensical thing it could've possibly proposed." Isonade gloated while smirking towards her. A short breezed kissed both their skins, sending chills throughout all. A peaceful night which covered the severe beating his men suffered through. But Isonade found it entertaining. They were not real pirates. Only criminals who were raised upon land based fighting. His actual crew has had hundreds of successful raids. Land and ship-wise. Fortresses fallen before them. "You're no different from those inside. A person who was bounded by the invisible hand of someone else. Unable to truly pursue your dreams. Come then, give it your best shot!" Isonade lunged forward, entering a barrage of slashes with Amatsumori. The first few diagonal followed by a powerful downward swipe. Enough to devastate bones completely. The Captain prided himself in being able to destroy absolute defenses. She could tell that a direct hit by one of those spear swings would be fatal. Activating her Susanoo, she chose to dodge instead of letting it take a hit. Her enhanced reflexes allowed her to dodge all but one attack; The downward swing. Her body couldn't tolerate the full set for the whole barrage and the swing ended up shattering her Susanoo's chest plate and knocking her backwards. "Impressive. If it weren't for my Susanoo, I'd probably be dead by now. For the record, I never followed either of those values. Where were they when I had to fight every single day of my life in the Devil's Playground? When I was forced to take the lives of my parents in exchange for freedom I didn't get? I say to hell with the Nindō, and to hell with the Will of Fire!" Fukitsu yelled out. She wouldn't be able to rely on the cuirass until the armor repaired itself, which would take longer than their battle, no doubt. Choosing to engage the greaves of her Susanoo instead, she pushed herself with enough strength to leave a large crack in the ground behind her. The moment she got face to face with him, she flickered to an opening in his side and attempted to deliver a strong, Susanoo enhanced kick. Isonade smirked as he broke through her spiritual armor. Another absolute defense broken by The Captain's strength. But he had less time to rejoice. The talk of her parents brought painful flashes back into his darkness. Growing alone, lost within Kirigakure's never ending mist without a guiding voice to warn nor protect him. Having to experience traps and dangers first hand. Isonade was brought into this world unable to feel warmth or rejoice. Parents was an alien concept in itself. So he lacked all ability to feel for her lost. As he did with any other children who have lost their mother or father. Isonade found himself soaring sideways from her leg. A powerful strike that caused him to feel nearly break through his skin. His bones rumbled, cracking a bit. Sharp pain resonated within. Yet he enjoyed it. The pleasure that came alongside battle. Fighting a strong opponent. This women was definitely worth her salt. But he'd make her work to join. Between pants, Isonade entered. "Sounds like hell. But in truth that's what this life is. One long game of survival." Isonade placed Amatsumori downwards before forging multiple seals. "That's what true freedom is. Choosing how to survive in hell without subjecting to a stronger demon's will. Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" As testament to his power, Isonade was able to actiate this technique with two seals. Water swirled around his body, seemingly being brought from his imagination. Creating a massive tornado until it morphed into a massive dragon with glowing yellow eyes. The surging water carried so much strength that it resembled an incredible roar. Soon, it soared through the air. Tidal waves spinning around its body. All aimed towards his opponent. It's jaw opened wide before attempting to destroy her. She figured it would be far too big to flicker away from. Her only defense, was to go offensive. Forming the Horse seal, she formed a massive amount of fire imbued chakra within her, releasing a massive wall of fire that engulfed the dragon. As the two collided, a massive burst of steam blasted through. Thinking quickly, Fukitsu formed one body flicker after another in quick succession until she was out of the range of the steam. "You're right about that, Isonade. We're all broken in our own little way. The only way we can pick up the pieces is by surviving." Survival. A concept Fukitsu knew all too well. She met very few who could relate to her suffering. She knew Isonade suffered just by his tone of voice. And she could respect that. Spotting Isonade through the breaking steam, she performed another assault, once again using her Susanoo greaves to push her to intense speeds. Instead of flickering once, she flickered several times as she neared him, which, when combined with her Susanoo enhanced speed made it look like there was several of her at once. Finding herself above Isonade, she enhanced her arms with Susanoo and attempted a swift, downward punch. "And that is what it means to be a Pirate Lord!" Isonade roared through the steam. Impressed that she could react at such a time. A powerful fire release, as expected from an Uchiha. He chose to await for her to join him. Instead of evading the scorching steam, Isonade sat calmly. Surveying both his surroundings. Calculating what her next action will most likely be. His feet dug deep as the Captain strengthened both his stance and body. He prepared, keeping a close lock on her movements. Sensing Fukitsu's energy jump about. So fast. But the faster they are, the easier they are to predict. Isonade thought to himself. His mind working as afterimages appeared. With each one, a different prediction occurred. I won't take another hit...I cannot...I will not.. His muscles tightened as energy flowed around his body. Activating a nintaijutsu style created and mastered solely by him. It turned Isonade into a demon underwater. And a monster upon land. Alongside his own affinity, Kirigakure's Finned Demon became a true force. "I won't fall!" Isonade roared as he launched a single punch upwards. And as their fist connected, two shockwaves were released. From his attack, Fukitsu's body would experience a shockwave traveling through the liquid inside. Creating an explosion that resembled a cannon ball impacting every inch of her body simultaneously. Even inside her ears she would hear a massive bang. Her heart surely skipping beats afterwards. However, Isonade restrained his power. The secondary shockwave created massive tidal waves outward that would surely submerge surrounding islands. The nearby forest suffered further deforestation as trees and animals were hurled far off. The very earth below Isonade crumbled until he stood within a massive crater. As if a monster with large feet stumbled. Massive amounts of smoke was turned up. Creating a large cloud that blocked out both warriors. When everything cleared, Isonade remained panting. Bruised. His fingers broken and armed cracked, but Isonade hid it. No one would ever know... It was truly intense. Both of their fists collided with each other, but Isonade got the better of the confrontation. As the two punches collided, it send such a massive shockwave, it tore the trees themselves out of their roots as the crater began to dig in. Fukitsu could feel every bit of it, the liquids in her body vibrating within, almost made it feel like she was drowning. Her Susanoo protection was completely shattered. The impact broke most of the bones in her left arm and left her entire left side numb from the impact. Fukitsu was on the ground within the crater, struggling to get up, but she got up nonetheless. She was bloodied, broken and clinging on to life. "It's been thirty years since I was exposed to a beating that intense. My entire left side is numb, my left arm's no doubt broken, considering I can't even move it. That's one hell of an attack. First I've ever seen, that's for sure.." Fukitsu spoke out. She was exhausted, bloodied and beaten. Disengaging her Sharingan, she raised her right arm up to concede defeat. Even if she wanted to continue, she wouldn't stand a chance in her broken state. But she's an Uchiha with honor and knows when she's defeated. "You've won this round, Isonade. And you gave me a fight I won't soon forget. I needed that more than you know." Before she could possibly fall, Fukitsu would feel Isonade embrace her battered body. Granting her enough support to stand. He was truly impressed by her ability to persevere. Isonade's fist were said to be the strongest against living organisms. People often fell against a single strike, leaving nothing but skin and bone behind. Creatures that blocked out the sun exploded in a shower of blood after a direct kick. But here, Fukitsu stood. Able to speak-Although barely conscious. Isonade knew she desired acceptance into the Red Lotus. More than she desired air. "Anyone who would risk their life...Deserves a second chance." Energy flowed from Isonade's own reserves into her body. Chakra reacting warmly within, healing her wounds. It was a technique The Captain received from permanently fusing with Samehada. After awhile, she would be as good as new besides a few scars and bruises. "Never forget this day...As it is your rebirth. Heh, I don't even know your name yet." Feeling a warm rush of energy flow through her body, she could feel her left side regain feeling, the bones in her arms repairing themselves. She felt like she had never even been through the battle at all. Finally gaining enough strength to speak coherently, she answered his comment. "It's Fukitsu. My name is Fukitsu Uchiha." She felt she had proven herself enough to be part of Isonade's crew, and by the fact that he was willing to heal her, she felt he agreed with that.